breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Más
|image = BB_305_S.jpg |season = 3 |episode = 5 |runtime = 47 minutes |airdate = April 18, 2010 |writer = Moira Walley-Beckett |director = Johan Renck |previous = |next = |synopsis = Gus increases his efforts to lure Walt back into business, forcing a rift between Walt and Jesse. Skyler doubts her new relationship. Marie confides in Skyler about her concern for Hank's well-being. |viewers = 1.61 million }} "Más" is the fifth episode of the third season of Breaking Bad and the twenty-fifth episode altogether. Summary Teaser In a flashback to the pilot episode, Walter White hands Jesse Pinkman all his remaining life's savings to purchase an RV. Instead, Jesse heads to a strip club with Skinny Pete and Combo and spends the cash on a night-long bender filled with lap dances and champagne. Come morning, only $1,400 remains, and a panicked Jesse sobering to the fact he's F'd up again, might have to leave town. But Combo comes to his rescue, in what he describes as "a no paperwork-type deal," offers to supply Jesse with a white & brown RV for just that price. (Which he seems to be stealing from someone else and pocketing the money.) Act I Skyler White basks in the luxury of Ted Beneke's heated bathroom floor, wondering its cost. Ted offers to let her keep a few things at his place, obviously getting attached. That evening, Walt sits huddled in Holly White's closet, talking on the phone with Jesse. Walt denies dealing with Gustavo Fring behind Jesse's back. "My meth, my money!" screams Jesse, demanding Walt hand over his missing other half of the cash payment. Walt counters that it's his formula and he never gave him permission to use it before slamming his phone shut angrily. At a campground, middle of the night, Hank Schrader ignores Steven Gomez's suggestion to wait for a warrant before searching an RV. Hank scales the vehicle and peers through its roof vent, startling an older couple playing canasta in their underwear. After mollifying the outraged couple, Hank suggests following up a few more leads, but Gomez says that he can't as he still needs to pack : He's leaving for El Paso. Hank returns home to shower. Marie Schrader urges him to share his feelings about Gomez taking the promotion Hank was offered then refused. "After what happened last time it would make perfect sense for you to not want to go back," Marie says. "Mexico doesn't have a damn thing to do with it!" Hank shouts, explaining that he's only staying in Albuquerque to pursue important leads in his Heisenberg investigation. Act II .]] At Los Pollos Hermanos, Walt chides Gus for pretending to collaborate with Jesse, someone clearly below his standards, merely to get Walt cooking again. He dismisses Jesse's meth as mediocre. "The chemistry must be respected," Walt declares. Gus apologizes for being "so transparent," and invites Walt to take a drive with him. He has something he wants to show Walt. Skyler, parked outside Ted's house, receives a call from Marie who is worried about Hank. "It's like something's eating him away from inside," Marie says about Hank. "Facing death, it changes a person," Marie adds, "I guess you've noticed a change in Walt too?" Skyler contemplates on the truth of her words. .]] Gus drives Walt to an industrial laundry facility, where a huge washing machine conceals the entrance to a vast state-of-the-art superlab. "Your new lab," says Gus. Explaining that the facility receives large chemical shipments and boasts an excellent filtration system, Gus tells Walt no suspicions will be raised. Although very impressed, Walt again declines Gus's offer, saying that he's already made too many bad decisions. If his decisions were made for his family's welfare, Gus counters, they were not bad. "A man provides," Gus says. "And he does it even when he's not appreciated, or respected, or even loved." Act III Skyler stands in Ted's bathroom, fixing her make up post-tryst. Ted suggests they head out for some Thai food, but she declines his invitation. Suddenly aware of and uncomfortable with the luxurious surroundings, she looks down at the warm floor, grabs a towel and stands on it. Later that night at the White home, Skyler moves to comfort a fussy Holly. She notices Walt looking at their daughter longingly but not daring to touch her. Skyler relents, "You wanna take her?" she asks. Walt smiles, elated with Skyler's small 'olive branch', as he picks up and comforts Holly. The next day at the DEA, Hank's final RV lead hits a dead end. Utterly dismayed, he asks his secretary Janice to check again with the DMV to see if any RVs were overlooked during their first search. At the farewell party for Gomez, Hank banters with his partner, then turns serious and hands him a statuette of Jesus Malverde, the patron saint of drug dealers, as he had previously learnt. "Know your enemy and all," says Hank, echoing Vanco, one of the agents ambushed in Mexico. Janice tells Hank that the DMV have indeed found an additional RV. Its registration wasn't renewed, but the vehicle was never reported as non-operational, destroyed or stolen. At home, Skyler notices Walt's black duffel bag in Holly's closet, opens it, and stares at the pile of cash inside, testing her temptation. Skyler meets with her lawyer Pamela, confessing her recent affair with Ted and the duffel bag full of cash. "Are you asking my permission to spend this money?" the lawyer asks ; then adamantly adds, "If your husband won't leave, then you go. You are now an accessory after the fact." Act IV When Skyler returns home, she's surprised to find the money has vanished from Holly's room, as have all Walt's belongings. The room is all tidied up and lying in Holly's crib Skyler finds the signed divorce papers. Skyler is taken aback, not quite sure how she feels now that she's gotten what she wanted. Meanwhile, Saul Goodman, in his office, attempts to calm an agitated Jesse. When Walt arrives, Saul offers him ten percent of Jesse's future meth profits as a goodwill gesture and he need do nothing for it. (It's "charity" says Jesse, pushing Walt's buttons.) Then asks that Walt turn over the other half of the money from Jesse's deal with Gus. Walt hands Jesse the cash. "That is the last money you'll ever earn in this business," Walt tells Jesse, adding that Gus was only using Jesse to get to Walt. "I'm in, you're out," Walt taunts with some relish. Saul jumps up to negotiate a fee for laundering the $3 million Walt will earn from Gus. "You're my lawyer, not his!" Jesse screams. "That's the way of the world, kid. Go with the winner," Saul replies. Jesse storms out of Saul's office and smashes Walt's windshield with a chunk of concrete. Hank visits the house the RV is registered to and asks its former owner, Mrs. Ortega, why she never reported it stolen. She wanted to spare her son Christian from being arrested for the theft, she explains. "Was his nickname Combo?" Hank asks. In Combo's bedroom, Hank spots a photograph of Combo and Jesse, taken the night Jesse blew Walt's money at the strip club. Official Photos Episode-5-Jesse-760.jpg Episode-5-Walt-Saul-760.jpg Episode-5-Jesse-2-760.jpg Episode-5-Jesse-Skinny-760.jpg Episode-5-Jesse-Combo-760.jpg Episode-5-Hank-760.jpg Episode-5-Ted-Skyler-760.jpg Episode-5-Jesse-Combo-Stripper-760.jpg Trivia *Uncensored on home video. In the beginning of the episode, when Jesse is seen at the strip club, several nude women are shown, breasts visible. See a detailed analysis of the differences here. *Last appearance of Combo. *Mike Ehrmantraut does not appear in this episode. *First appearance of Skinny Pete after an absence of 7 episodes. *The opening episode of Season 3 was called "No Más". This is Spanish for "no more" and was indicative of Walt's desire to remain out of the meth-cooking business. As this is the episode in which he decides to cook again, the episode is named "Más". "Más" could also refer to Hank looking for "more" RVs, and his plea for one more as he reaches the end of his list. *This episode is dedicated to Gwyn Savage who cast extras for 15 episodes of Breaking Bad and died on January 21st, 2010.Obituary for Gwyn Savage in the Albuquerque Journal Production Credits Starring= Starring * Bryan Cranston as Walter White * Anna Gunn as Skyler White * Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman * Dean Norris as Hank Schrader * Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader * RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. * Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman * Giancarlo Esposito as Gustavo Fring |-| Guest Starring= Guest Starring * Christopher Cousins as Ted Beneke * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Julie Dretzin as Pamela * Carole Gutierrez as Mrs. Ortega |-| Co-Starring= Co-Starring * Charles Baker as Skinny Pete * Rodney Rush as Combo * Mary Sue Evans as Janice * Amanda Schofield as Waitress * Erin Elliott as Stripper #1 * Portia Cline as Stripper #2 * Micheal McCormick as Pa Kettle * Kathy Rose Center as Ma Kettle Featured Music *'"Alpaca"' by Luke Walker & DJ Loki (in the strip club during the teaser) *'"Rocket Scientist"' by Teddybears (feat. Eve) (during the party montage in the teaser) *'"Satin Lover (A)"' by Norman Candler and Jeff Newmann (playing in the kitchen as Hank arrives home) *'"Timetakesthetimetimetakes"' by Peder (as Gus shows Walt the superlab) Memorable Quotes Notes de:Mas es:Más Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes